Non-Newtonian colloidal disperse systems comprising solid metal-containing colloidal particles predispersed in a disperse medium of at least one inert organic liquid and a third component selected from the class consisting of organic compounds which are substantially soluble in said disperse medium are known. See, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,384,586; 3,453,124; 3,492,231; 4,230,586; and 4,264,363.
One-component moisture curable urethane coatings are also known. See, for example, "Polyurethanes: Chemistry and Technology, II. Technology", J. H. Saunders and K. C. Frisch, Interscience Publishers, Library of Congress Catalog Card No. 62-18932, pp. 453-607.
A problem that has persisted with the moisture curable urethane coatings of the prior art has been the inability of being able to apply such coatings in relatively thick coats (e.g., dry thicknesses in excess of about 4 mils) in a single step without sagging or incurring blistering as well as other problems relating to improper cure such as poor chemical resistance and poor resistance to abrasion. It would be advantageous to provide a one-component moisture curable urethane coating composition that could be deposited on a substrate in a single step at thicknesses greater than those currently achievable without sagging or incurring problems relating to improper cure that are experienced with currently available moisture curable urethane coatings, thus avoiding the necessity of applying additional coats to achieve such desired thicknesses.